Dua hati dari dua sekolah
by Azumi Imonoyama
Summary: Sena mendapat 'tugas' dari seorang berandalan, tapi, berkat 'tugas' itu, dia menemukan cinta sejatinya! bagaimanakah ceritanya? fic aneh, typo, de el el


~~Two Hearts from Two Schools~~

By : -orang cool- (Shiroichi-chan)

Theme : Love

Characters from : Eye shield 21

Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan menekan tombol 'back'!!! ^_^

~~o0OOO0o~~

Seorang gadis manis sedang memakai sepatu roda kesukaannya.

"Waduh, aku terlambat lagi ke sekolah..."ucapnya.

"Suzu-chan, ayo makan dulu!" seorang ibu membawakan roti dan segelas susu untuk anak gadisnya.

"Tidak usah ma, nanti aku jajan saja saat istirahat, aku pergi dulu ya ma!!"kata gadis itu sambil meluncur ke jalanan dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Anak itu.. benar-benar aktif ya..."kata ibunya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan kembali ke dapur.

Sementara itu, di jalanan...

"Uwaaa... sudah jam 7 nih, aku terlambat!!"ucap gadis itu seraya melihat ke jam tangannya. Karena dia memakai sepatu roda, dia bisa melewati kemacetan dengan mudah, namun itu tidak cukup untuk membuatnya lepas dari hukuman bagi yang terlambat.

~~o0OOO0o~~

"Kalian itu tahu peraturan sekolah tidak?" ucap sang wali kelas kepada murid-muridnya.

Para murid terdiam.

"Tahu tidak???!!!" bentak sang guru galak.

"Tahu bu guruu..." jawab seluruh murid yang terlambat itu.

"Kalau tahu, mengapa tidak kalian laksanakan?!" bentak sang guru kembali.

Para murid terdiam.

"Kalian ini, kalian ini sudah bukan anak SD atau SMP lagi!! Mengapa kelakuan kalian masih seperti anak kecil??"kata guru seraya menurunkan nada suaranya.

Para murid masih terdiam.

"Ya sudahlah, kalian masuk!! Jangan sampai terulang lagi! Ibu sebagai wali kelas kalian itu malu melihat 7 anak dari kelas ibu terlambat" kata ibu guru itu. Lalu ibu guru itu memasuki kelas diikuti oleh murid-muridnya. Termasuk Suzuna.

"Oke, anak-anak, buka bukunya!!"

~~o0OOO0o~~

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Suara yang paling merdu bagi anak-anak sekolah adalah bunyi bel istirahat. Termasuk kelas Suzuna Taki, kelas sang gadis yang memakai sepatu roda.

"Suzu-chaann!!!!" panggil dua orang gadis yang bernama Tomoe dan Kazuki.

"Ohh.... hai Tomoe-chan, Kazu-chan" jawab Suzuna lesu.

"Kenapa, Suzu-chan? Tumben hari ini lesu"tanya Tomoe.

"Kemarin aku tidur kemalaman karena mengerjakan PR, lalu aku bangun kesiangan. Akibatnya, aku buru-buru ke sekolah. Di jalan macet, di sekolah aku dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Bu Kisaki. Aku juga belum sarapan."jawab Suzuna panjang lebar.

"Oh, begitu!! Kalau begitu ayo kita jajan!! Aku traktir deh!! Kasihan kamu belum sarapan!!"kata Kazuki sambil menarik tangan Suzuna.

"Ayo"jawab Tomoe dan Suzuna serempak.

~~o0OOO0o~~

Sementara itu, di SMA lain...

"Sena,"kata seorang murid yang agak berandalan di SMA itu.

"Y-ya??"jawab seorang murid yang berbadan kecil, lemah, dan penakut yang selalu dijadikan bulan-bulanan teman-temannya.

"Kau berikan surat ini ke Tomoe Kudou ya, tapi jangan bilang ini dari aku"kata murid berandalan itu yang ternyata bernama Kuroki. Dia mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dan menyerahkannya kepada Sena.

"E-eh? Tomoe Kudou? Bukankah di SMA ini tak ada yang bernama seperti itu?"tanya Sena gugup.

"Bodoh, dia bersekolah di Misaki High School, tapi aku tidak tahu yang mana kelasnya"jawab Kuroki dengan malas.

"Sudah, jangan banyak tanya, cepat serahkan!!"bentak Kuroki tiba-tiba.

"Hiiiiiiii... i-iya!!!"jawab Sena gugup.

Sena lalu berlari sekencang mungkin. Sambil berlari, Sena berpikir 'Misaki High School? Bukankah itu SMA yang cukup jauh dari Deimon?'. Dengan kakinya, ia bisa melewati orang-orang banyak yang menghalangi. Akhirnya dia sampai juga di Misaki High School.

"Ehm... Tomoe Kudou... Tomoe Kudou..."ucapnya sambil berjalan. Ia berjalan sambil melihat surat yang diberikan Kuroki, sehingga ia tidak melihat ada seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan di depannya... dan... BRAK!!!

"Kyaaa!!"

"Uwaaa!!"

Sena lalu bangun dari jatuhnya, dan ia melihat seorang gadis yang telah ditabraknya. Gadis itu memakai sepatu roda yang tak lain adalah Suzuna.

"Ma...maafkan aku.."kata Sena gugup.

"Tidak apa-apa, maafkan aku juga. Seragam itu.. kau bukan murid sini ya?"tanya Suzuna.

"Iya, aku dari Deimon High School..."

"Oh begitu yah, pantas saja aku seperti pernah melihat seragam itu.. Oh iya, namamu siapa?"tanya Suzuna lagi.

"Sena Kobayakawa"jawab Sena dengan sedikit malu-malu.

"Oh, aku Suzuna Taki, salam kenal ya!"ucap Suzuna sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Iya" Sena lalu menjabat tangan Suzuna.

"Oh iya, itu surat apa yang kamu pegang?" Suzuna menunjuk surat dari Kuroki.

"Ah, oh, ini surat dari teman sekelasku" tiba-tiba Sena teringat kembali akan tujuannya ke Misaki High School.

"Oh iya, kamu kenal Tomoe Kudou tidak?" tanya Sena.

"Tentu saja kenal, dia kan teman sekelasku" jawab Suzuna.

"Ehh... ini surat dari temanku untuk Tomoe-san.. bisakah kamu menyerahkannya kepada Tomoe-san?"pinta Sena seraya menyerahkan surat itu kepada Suzuna.

"Baiklah" Suzuna mengambil surat itu.

"Eh... Suzuna-san, aku pergi dulu ya... terima kasih"kata Sena sambil menundukkan kepala dan berlari kencang kembali ke sekolahnya.

"Iya.. hati-hati Sena-kun.." kata Suzuna.

~~o0OOO0o~~

Bel tanda berakhirnya istirahat telah berbunyi. Murid-murid kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

Sebelum guru datang, Suzuna menyerahkan surat dari Kuroki kepada Tomoe.

"Apa ini, Suzu-chan?"tanya Tomoe sambil mengambil surat itu dari uluran tangan Suzuna.

"Entahlah, tadi ada seorang anak laki-laki dari Deimon memintaku untuk memberikannya padamu."jawab Suzuna sambil mengeluarkan buku IPA.

"Coba buka, Tomoe-chan!!!"kata Kazuki.

Tomoe lalu membuka surat itu, dan setelah membaca suratnya, tiba-tiba mukanya menjadi memerah.

"Kenapa, Tomoe-chan?"tanya Suzuna dan Kazuki serempak.

"Ini..."katanya sambil menyerahkan kembali surat itu pada Suzuna.

Suzuna dan Kazuki lalu membacanya, setelah membaca isi surat itu, mereka tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk meja.

"Ahahahahhaha.... akhirnya Tomoe-chan dapat surat cinta juga!"kata Suzuna, masih sambil tertawa.

"Iya... kupikir Tomoe-chan akan mendapat surat cinta setelah menikah!!"kata Kazuki juga, sambil tertawa.

"Uuuhh... jangan keras-keras!! Nanti ketahuan teman-teman yang lain!!"kata Tomoe, masih dengan muka yang merah. Entah mukanya yang merah itu karena malu pada teman-teman atau tersipu karena mendapat surat cinta pertamanya.

"Be..benar juga.. hmph" Suzuna dan Kazuki lalu menutup mulut mereka sambil menahan tawa.

Sang guru IPA pun datang, mereka langsung kembali ke bangku mereka masing-masing.

~~o0OOO0o~~

Kembali ke Deimon High School...

"Sudah kau berikan suratnya, Sena?" tanya Kuroki dengan malas bercampur galak.

"Su..su...su...sudah"jawab Sena sambil takut-takut.

"SUDAH BELUM??!!!"bentak Kuroki.

"Sudah!!!!"jawab Sena sambil ketakutan.

"Bagus, kau langsung kasih ke orangnya?"tanya Kuroki lagi.

"Ti..tidak, tapi aku menyerahkannya ke teman sekelasnya"jawab Sena, masih ketakutan.

"Ya sudah, asalkan suratnya sampai, apapun tak masalah"kata Kuroki lagi.

Sena pun berpikir, 'Berarti kalau suratnya tidak sampai, aku akan mendapat masalah?'

Bel pulang pun akhirnya berbunyi. Para murid langsung keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Sena, kamu ikut aku dulu sebentar"pinta Kuroki.

"Eh? U..untuk apa?"tanya Sena gugup.

"Pokoknya ikut!!!"bentak Kuroki.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiii iyaaa!!!"

~~o0OOO0o~~

Waktu yang sama, di Misaki High School...

"Suzu-chan, kamu mau temani aku tidak?"tanya Tomoe sambil membereskan bukunya.

"Boleh, temani ke mana?"

"Ke gedung belakang sekolah, kau sudah baca surat cinta tadi kan, orang itu memintaku untuk bertemu dengannya di gedung belakang sekolah,"

"O..ohh iya..." Suzuna menahan tawa.

"Kenapa kamu menahan tawa?"tanya Tomoe dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal.

"E-eeh?? Tidak kok! Haha.."

Kedua sahabat itu lalu berjalan menuju gedung belakang sekolah yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kelas mereka.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, Kuroki dan Sena juga berjalan menuju gedung belakang sekolah.

Akhirnya, mereka berempat bertemu di tempat yang sudah dijanjikan Kuroki.

Mereka berempat sempat terdiam sebentar, lalu tiba-tiba Suzuna mulai membuka suara.

"Se..."

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!!! Manis sekali!!!!"teriak Tomoe tiba-tiba sambil berlari ke arah Sena dan memeluk Sena.

"E-eh?" Sena kebingungan karena dia tiba-tiba di peluk oleh orang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Wajah Kuroki merah padam karena marah.

"Sena-kun??"tanya Suzuna, melanjutkan kata-kata yang tadi terputus oleh Tomoe.

"Suzuna-san?"jawab Sena, masih di peluk oleh Tomoe.

"Hee? Kalian berdua sudah saling kenal?"sela Tomoe dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal.

"Oh, tadi aku dan Sena-kun bertemu di koridor depan kelas.."jawab Suzuna.

"Apa? Jadi kalian sudah pernah bertemu?"tanya Tomoe sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari Sena.

"Iya"jawab Suzuna kembali.

"Lalu, jika yang mengirim surat itu bukan Sena, berarti??" Tomoe melirik ke arah Kuroki. Kuroki melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Ti... TIDAAAKKK!!!!!!"teriak Tomoe tiba-tiba sambil berlari keluar gedung.

"Tomoe-chann tunggu... akulah yang mengirimkan surat cinta itu kepadamu..."kata Kuroki sambil mengejar Tomoe.

Akhirnya, yang tersisa hanyalah Sena dan Suzuna.

Wajah Sena sedikit memerah, karena dia.. pertama kalinya berdua dengan seorang gadis.

"Haha... mereka sangat cocok ya.."kata Suzuna tiba-tiba.

"I..iya.."

Lalu Suzuna mendekat ke arah Sena. Lalu Suzuna bertanya,

"Ehm... Sena, kamu sudah punya pacar belum?"

"Eh??" Sena terkejut, pertama kalinya ada seseorang, apalagi seorang gadis manis seperti Suzuna yang menanyakan hal semacam itu.

"Sudah belum?"Suzuna mengulang kembali pertanyaannya.

"Be... belum... ahaha.."jawab Sena malu-malu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Begitu ya... kalau begitu, aku boleh tidak menjadi...." wajah Suzuna mulai memerah, begitu juga dengan wajah Sena.

"Pa....carmu?"lanjut Suzuna.

"E...ehh?" wajah Sena pun langsung merah padam, tangannya bergetar, jantungnya berdebar kencang. Begitu juga dengan Suzuna.

Mereka pun terdiam sebentar.

"Oh, kalau tidak boleh juga tidak apa-apa,"ucap Suzuna sambil membalikkan badan hendak pergi, tapi Sena menahannya dengan menarik tangannya.

"Boleh... Suzu...chan"jawab Sena sambil bergetar. Suzuna tersenyum, lalu giliran Suzuna yang menarik tangan Sena. Wajah Sena sangat merah seperti tomat yang telah matang.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita mencari mereka, Sena-kun!"ajak Suzuna

"I...ya.."

Mereka pun lalu berjalan berdua, mencari Kuroki serta Tomoe (walaupun tak kunjung ketemu).

Setelah itu :

Setelah lulus, mereka masuk universitas yang sama.

Setelah lulus universitas, mereka lalu menikah dan hidup dengan bahagia.

Mereka dikaruniai 2 orang anak, yang satu pintar sepatu roda (keturunan ibunya), yang satu lagi pemalunya luar biasa (keturunan ayahnya).

Sebetulnya, mereka berdua telah saling jatuh cinta saat pertama berjumpa, dan mereka telah menemukan cinta pertama dan terakhirnya di... koridor Misaki High School... Saat jam istirahat...

~~~ ------------ -------- THE END ----------- ----------- ~~~

WARNING : Gomenasai!! Ada banyak rangkaian kata-kata yang belum tentu benar cara penyusunannya... Harap dimaklumi ya...

Ahahahahhaahhahahahha..... cerita ini cerita pertamaku........ jadi tolong dimaklumi bila ceritanya kurang menarik/kurang jelas/kurang seru...

Tapi... ada bagian "so sweet"nya kan?? Hehe...

Salam dari Shiroichi-chan!! Have a nice day!!

Oh iya, tentang Kuroki dan Tomoe?? Mereka terus kejar-kejaran sampai matahari terbenam. ^^

Salam lagi dari Shiroichi-chan!! Arigatou Gozamaisu karena mau membaca cerita pertamaku!!! Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak!!!

Sampai jumpa di ceritaku selanjutnya!! (itu juga kalau kalian masih tertarik untuk membaca cerita buatanku ,) YA~HA!


End file.
